


Provisioning

by Sineala



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: Steve and Tony make a grocery list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superbatfleck (hornqvist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornqvist/gifts).



> This was commentfic in the middle of the comments of my last fic -- khangdycane offered to read a story about Steve and Tony making a grocery list and my brain apparently interpreted this as a challenge -- but I thought I would put it here too in case other people wanted to see it. So, here, have a ficlet.
> 
> This is 100% fluff.

_Eggs, 2 dozen_ , Steve wrote, and then he frowned and added _white_. Even though it didn't make any difference -- it wasn't like the white ones were artificially bleached, Tony had told him -- Jess and Peter seemed to like the white ones better. Besides, it was almost Easter, and if they had any left by then, they could dye the white ones.

More likely, the way the team ate, they could just buy more.

_Milk, 3 gal., whatever brand is on sale_ , he added on the next line.

A shadow fell on the page, especially notable because here at the top of the tower, the morning sun hit with a vengeance. Steve half-turned, but he didn't have to; Tony was standing there in blue flannel sleep pants and a shirt reading MY BOYFRIEND IS CAPTAIN AMERICA that Steve suspected had been designed for teenage girls, as it was pale pink, far too tight, and rode halfway up his stomach, exposing wiry golden muscle. (Steve considered all of this a plus. Even the pink. Tony looked really good in pink.)

Yawning, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and dropped a kiss on what was probably supposed to be Steve's forehead. "Morning, beloved," he said, and then he squinted at the list. "Dammit, did you drink all the milk _again_?"

"It wasn't me," Steve said, and it really wasn't, was the thing. "It was Logan."

Tony snorted. "Logan doesn't drink anything that's less than 80 proof."

"Not true," Steve said. "He also drinks Molson."

Tony laughed; his breath was a warm gust in Steve's ear, and then he kissed Steve's ear, which was just plain playing dirty, because he definitely knew how much Steve liked that. Steve shivered.

"And milk." Steve attempted to remember his point, which was getting more and more difficult to keep in mind as Tony nibbled his ear. "He drinks milk. You're just not up early enough to -- oh, that's _good_ \-- see him at breakfast."

Tony licked his ear and Steve entirely abandoned rational thought.

"The grocery store doesn't even open for another hour," Tony murmured. "Come back to bed."

Shuddering, Steve breathed in and out, and desire coursed through him; it was almost shameful, how quickly Tony could undo him, but Tony had always been able to do this to him, and besides, it wasn't as if anyone else was around to see.

"Yeah, okay," Steve said, smiling, and Tony kissed him again.

Before Tony dragged him away he added _URGENT: MORE LUBE_ to the grocery list, and underlined it.


End file.
